StAdam's Academy!
by Jemmasgiirl
Summary: MajorSemma. ManyOtherPairings. At St.Adams Academy, building 4 is the most careless, unresponsible & wildest dorm! But when the Dean threatens to stop that, FOREVER, Emma, Sean & all their friends team up to save their, well, home. They were more than friends, they were family..and nobody messed with family.
1. Meet Building 4

MajorSemma. ManyotherPairings2. At Academy, building 4 is the most careless, unresponsible & wildest dorm! But when the Dean threatens to seperate&move them into a more strict dorm, Emma, Sean & all their friends team up to save their, well...home.

NEXT CHAPTER:

At a normal private schools dorm, things would be strict and obident.

As you take a look at the St. Adams school, building 1, 2 & 3 all played classical music all day until bedtime. They had shiny furniture and a fire place where the blue uniformed students would gather around it. Everyone helped clean and took turns on the dishes.

Curfew would be 10pm sharp and the people in charge, The Head Masters, are the young adults who take care of all the kids who are at the age 14-18.

There's are definatly no parties, girls & boys must be devided and beds are made as soon as you wake. There are TWO kids per dorm room in the building. Most important, NO FIGHTING. Everyone it to be on best behavior.

By the way... this is what happens in a **normal **dorm... building dorm 4? Not the LEAST bit normal.

"MANNY! EMMA!" came a high pitch scream. A girl named Anya stormed down the stairs and whined, "Johnny cut off Mr. Bears head!" she shot up her headless toy.

Emma turned first. Emma was tall, beautiful and blonde ofcourse. But no, she wasn't a stupid blonde, she was actually pretty smart, and crafty. Sneaky, most would say. Her and Manny Santos, the brunette, were the head masters for the 7 girls in this building...you know, when the other 7 boys and their head masters didn't invade.

Emma tossed her hair back and past Anya, going up the stairs saying, "Anya your 14, your too old for toys. Think of it as a favor from Johnny." she insists. Manny giggled patting Anya's back and followed Emma up the stairs.

Anya pouted but nodded.

The girls turned left on the top of the stairs, the other way was other rooms, Emma was headed for hers- until they stopped eruptly.

"Johnny! Put him down!" famous Johnny had little helpless Connor in a headlock. 16 year old picking on a 13 year old. Classic bullying. Johnny just stood there smirking.

Manny folded her arms and snapped, "Are you deaf? Or would you like me to take care of that smug face of yours?" she taunts raising an eyebrow at Johnny who scoffed. He then dropped Connor on his face and left.

Emma & Manny shared a look as they stepped over Connors groaning body and Emma yawned exhaustingly.

"Tired already? It's only midnight." Manny told her. So much for curfew...then again, this building never had curfew.

"The Dean- sorry, 'Tracker' has been harressing me day and night. I'm afraid to say something cause he's kind of like...the boss.." drifts Emma sharing a look with Manny who had to laugh.

"Ladies, ladies, PLEASE, call me Tracker." Manny mocked his words. He was like the principle of the school, and in his 30's! The girls just turned 20. As if!

Manny and Emma jumped when music suddenly blasted through out the whole 3 floored house.

Emma whiped open a door to a girls room and yelled, "What did we **say**?" she gestered to herself then to Manny at the young girls, Ali & Jenna, "If you're going to blast some music it better not be Madonna."

Manny nodded in agreement, "So 10 years ago.. and overplayed..." she rolled her eyes.

Ali and Jenna blinked to then nod together, "Yeah! Sure, we're sorry. Won't happen again." Ali insisted but hid something behind her back. Emma noticed Jenna twitching a little bit and eyed her to then scoff.

As Emma walked to the girls she sigh'd "What did I say aboutpiercings?" She grabbed Ali's hand and grabbed the needle as Jenna ashamely lifted her shirt to show a belly botton ring.

"I think I'm going to faint." Jenna admitted dramatically. From the door, Manny rolled her eyes. Though Emma was clever, sneaky, beautiful and usually always successful, Manny was the badass, promiscous, witty & sneaky girl. They both balanced another out since neither of them ever thought they'd be head masters for the dorm they grew up in. Guess you could say they changed their minds and didn't want anyone else to grow up like they did. Strict nuns in school, bedtime at 10 (Even on weekends!), no boys allowed, it was nonsense!

Emma frowned at her and then examined the piercing, "Least you can hide it," with that, her & Manny left.

As they walked together down the halls, Manny sniffed, "Do you smell that?" she asked.

Emma sniffed and closed her eyes. The chaos never stopped.

They followed the smell to room 208 where Holly J, Mia & Fiona hung out in. 3 pretty girls stood around a trash can that was lit on fire. The girls were beauty but not much brain. They always wore skirts or dresses, hair perfect and all of them were 16. To get their way, they liked to seduce I guess you could say.

"Science book." Holly J demanded and Mia happily handed it to her and she threw it in the trashcan so it could burn up.

Fiono gasped, "Don't forget Math!" They all gasped together and clapped after throwing it in.

Emma just gave Manny a look and the two backed up and left. It's as if no one in the house including the head masters saw how crazy it was. But... at least it felt like home, and they were like family.

"We need a beer." Manny declared.

Emma smiled nodding and led her to the stairs. Their favorite place to hangout was on the rooftop. As they walked toward the exit doors, they passed K.C and Clair, age 15 by the way.

"Evening Emma & Manny." Clare politely waved and KC just gave a crooked smile as he held hands with his girlfriend and pulled her away. It was always odd those two, yes oppisites attracted but KC was really down to earth, Clare was smart nuts.

Finally at the stairs that led them to the roof. The girls skipped up them and said, "I can't **wait **for a-" she was cut off as something exploded.

_Beeeeeeeemmmmmm!_

**BOOM!**

The girls squeled and stood close to another, covering their ears. They looked up toward the sound in the sky and saw fire works.

The girls relaxed and exclaimed, "GUYS!"

Blue, Riley, Declan and Peter were laughing hard and doing fireworks off the roof and into the night. Emma shook her head annoyed. She wanted a damn BEER!

"Awee. Come on." said a husky voice, "Their just having fun." both girls turned and Manny just nodded, Emma couldn't help but stare. _Sean Cameron_. One of the boys' head master. The hot one. The really, really hot one. He smirked sexily at Emma as he sat on a chair next to Lucas, the other head master and drinking beer.

Manny complained, "That's _our _beer."

Sean & Lucas just looked at another and smirked sipping it again.

"Whatever Manny, let's just go back down." Emma insisted, grabbing Manny's hand. Sean seemed to jump up out of his seat. Declan nudged the guys and nodded over to their head masters.

"You-" Sean coughed and told them, "You can stay up here." he informs and looks to Emma, "We don't bite." he teased.

Though they lived in the same building for almost a year now, Sean still wasn't use to Emma around. She always made him... nervous. Which made him MORE nervous because he wasn't use to girls making him feel this way. He was the heart breaker girls lined up for knowing he'd just come and go. But he wanted to be around, LIKED being around Emma.

Emma smiled a little to Sean, "It's fine." she blinked and looked to Lucas as well, "Enjoy OUR beer. That's what you guys get for stealing. No company."

"That's fine. I'm use to being a lonely drunk." Lucas said and cheered beers with himself. Sean snickered looking at him and turned to look back at Emma and Manny and saw they were already going down the stairs. Emma connected eyes with him once more and he swallowed hard, watching her go until out of sight.

Suddenly there was laughter.

Sean turned to look at Riley, Peter, Declan and Blue. Declan laughed, "Way to be, Boss." Sean wasn't really a boss, but Declan was just a smart ass. You know boys.

"Why don't you go get her some flowers and candy." Riley confirms with another laugh.

"Better yet maybe a puppy." added Blue putting a finger up and smirk.

Declan laughed, "Yeah right, she's got one. It's him. Look at those sad puppy eyes. Head Master wanna treat? Treat a.k.a Emma." he declared. They all joined laughing again and Sean joined in to then glare, suddenly the guys stopped.

Sean bittered, "Why don't you **shut** your _mouths_ and remember just **who** is not only in charge here but can _pummel_ your asses?" he raised an eyebrow and they all shut up. Sean nodded and went back to Lucas grabbing a beer.

"Oh, he said ass." Peter whispered to the guys. Sean sighed and opened his beer. Knew that wouldn't shut them up for too long.

"Telling the Dean you said ass!" exclaimed Riley. The boys couldn't help but start laughing again.

Lucas finally barked, "Fuck off. Go back to your kid fireworks. Leave the big stuff to the big boys."

Sean nodded in agreement and reached in his pockets grabbing his cigerettes, he pulled out one and lit it up as he entertainingly watched the boys in silence look curiouser and curiouser.

"Big stuff?" asked Blue "What do you mean big stuff?"

"Hey, can we have some?" Declan questioned, nodding toward the beer they held.

"This?" Sean asked raising the beer in his hand.

"Yeah."

"Sure." Sean smiled wide, and it looked ever so charming, until he frowned quickly and snapped, "**After **you guys go make us a snack."

"Awe man." they all groaned and began walking down the stairs.

"Told you not to open your big mouth." Peter said to Declan who rolled his eyes,

He insisted, "I had to. He's weak when Emma comes around."

Sean narrowed his eyes at that until the guys were gone. Lucas chuckled sipping his beer again, "True say.". Sean glared at him too.


	2. It's Just A Little Crush

**I've seen countless people review my story about my grammer, I get it, it's not so well, I AM writing near midnight when I do this since it's the only time I CAN. There's also the same people who remind me of it in other stories... if you don't like how I write, why are you still reading my stories? Just shut up already, its for fun. I'm not professional, I'M A FAN... aka, FAN FICTION. To others, thanks for the kind reviews. It's why I've come back to finish stories for you, I feel so bad when I get 100 reviews begging me to update. Here you go! Also, just for you guys, I'm thinking about making fan trailers on youtube of my stories. Yes or no? Thanks guys! YOUR AWESOME : )**

"Morning!" Ali happily sang, sitting into her kitchen table spot beside Jenna.

Emma came in with Manny who also greeted, "Morning guys."

Most of the boys were up for school, but not the head masters, Sean and Lucas. Ofcourse.

"Pass the sausage." Holly J told Clare.

Declan added to Holly J smugly, "I think you've had too many sausage in your life Holly J!"

"EMMA!" Holly J gasped as everyone around the table laugh, even Emma.

Manny then leaned over to Emma, "Why am I never complained to?"

"I wish you were." Emma muttered.

"Emma seems to have more the mother trait." Claire, with her geek coming out, "Where you are more... our older friend."

KC just ate his eggs, eyeing his girlfriend to shut up.

Peter taunted KC, "hot girl you got there."

"more the mother trait?" Manny sarcastically repeated in Emma's ear, "Should I tell them about getting knocked up in highschool?" she whispered jokingly.

Emma gave her a warning look but smirked, shaking her head.

"Lookin' good boss." Riley and Blue laughed together, they seemed to be best friends and never apart as they sat beside another, using one plate together to pig out on eggs and a pile of toast.

"Shut up." Snapped Sean, coming in and only wearing jeans. Emma went breathless, 6 pack, biceps... ok, this was WAY not fair and WAY to early in the morning.

She tried to avoid staring but he sat right across from her.

"Letter for the head masters." Came a voice. THANKGOD. The person closed the front door and went over into the kitchen, Liberty.

As Lucas came in he asked, "Liberty we grew up with you, why don't you just tell us we have a letter?"

"Letters for the HEAD MASTERS." She said with a growl, trying to keep professional. What was professional about being a mail girl at a dorm you use to attend to?

Lucas just ignored her and yanked the card from her hands, shooing her away.

"What is it?" Emma asked, getting up and putting her dishes away, and was sure to glare at the back of Sean's head. Why did he have to be so gorgeous everywhere?

Mia, Holly J and Fiona were talking about the same thing at the end of the table.

"Do you think he'd go for one of us?" Mia asked in a whisper, as they glanced at Sean and watched him eat.

Holly J rolled her eyes, "One of us? If it's one of us it better be me." She tossed her hair back.

"He's only just 5 years older than us." Fiona declared and shrugged, "That one girl he took home a year ago was 2 years younger, she was 18 and he was 20."

"That was before he met Emma though." Mia grumbled, they loved Emma to pieces but god, how did she get him?

They all nodded and then shrugged carelessly, like I said, these 3 girls liked to play with boys, they moved on quickly.

Lucas finished reading and said, "Head master dance next month, dorm kids dance next week."

"I'm taking Darcy from building 1. She's hot." Johnny confirmed.

"She's also a head master you sicko." Manny informed, hitting the back of his head.

"MR. TRACKER IS COMING!" yelled Anya, running into the room with from the entrance.

"You know if she stopped acting like a 12 year old, she'd be hot." Blue said to Riley. Riley just gave him a wierd look and looked at Anya to blink.

"Oh shit!" Manny got up and paced, panicing a bit.

Emma's mouth fell and she pointed to Manny, "Gooo... distract him! Sean, Lucas! GO clean upstairs." Emma directed.

Lucas and Sean dropped there toast onto their plates and ran up the stairs.

"Everybody, straighten your uniforms, and tuck them in boys." Emma gave the boys stern looks but Connor and KC, they seemed to be the least trouble.

Everybody did as they were told.

Manny ran to the door until stopping, catching her breath, and trying to casually open it.

"Good morning, Dean!" Manny greeted happily at the door, trying to hold it halfway closed as Sean and Lucas grabbed empty beer bottles and ran to put it in the trash.

"Manny..."

"Tracker!" Manny quickly corrected with sickness but a fake smile. He smirked at her nodding, approved.

He coughed waiting to be let in but Manny tilted her head curiously as if not knowing what he wanted.

"I wanted to come in to talk about the noise complaint about Fireworks." He declared.

"Fireworks?" Manny exclaimed, trying to keep him distracted.

He blinked, "Yes so can I-"

Manny pretended to act shocked and asked, "Who would do that? I mean, that's COMPLETELY disobeyed in the law books. Have you checked on building 2? We've heard they get a little wild sometimes."

"Yes I did see one of them out of bed at midnight before..."

Manny ignored him as she snuck a glance over her shoulder, catching Lucas' nod as he and Sean left the place spotless,"Well come on in sir! Tracker... sir tracker." Manny turned as she rolled her eyes at herself, nervous much? She led him to the kitchen where Tracker stopped and stared at the silent kids, eating breakfast with uniforms looking good.

"Morning Tracker." Waved Peter as politely as he could.

"It's sir." Tracker corrected him.

Manny shared a look with Emma. Lucas and Sean leaned on the wall, Sean had his arms crossed over his chest.

"Have any of you heard the fireworks last night?" Tracker asked them and they all shook their heads no.

"What time was it around?" Emma spoke up.

Tracker turned and coughed a bit, straightening himself out like he had to impress Emma. Everyone caught it and shared silent giggles.

"OH Emily, didn't see you there." He said a bit quickly and nervously but smiled kindly at her.

Even Sean glared jealously but more disgustingly, did Tracker really think he was going to get a hot 20 year old to notice him like that?

Tracker then got to the point, "around after midnight."

"Oh, everyone was asleep sir. Even me." Emma lied with a plastered on Cheshire grin.

Sean smirked while watching her.

Tracker nodded, "I believe you Emily, you'd do nothing of a sort."

Riley, Peter, Blue and Declan put their heads down, trying so hard not to burst into laughter so hid their smiles.

Emma just nodded with that fake smile still on her face and awkwardly motioned Tracker to the exit, "So have a good day then. We hope you catch them."

"Ah, yes." Tracker snapped out of staring at Emma and went to leave.

The kids were finally all smiling at another until they slapped it off their faces when Tracker came back in.

"Oh I forgot." Tracker said, "There's going to be a quick lesson for the head masters. I expect you, Manny, Mr. Vaughn and Cameron to be there after this weekend."

"What is it?" Lucas asked.

"There's just been many mysterious complaints. Fireworks, beer in the schools, rumors..." he drifted, "we just want to talk to the dorm leaders about the rules again and how to handle things."

They just nodded and he waved goodbye.

Manny and Lucas groaned. GREAT!

"What'd we say about bringing beer to school?" Sean raised his voice at Blue and Riley, knowing it was them.

Blue shrugged and Riley spoke, "Beer makes school less boring."

"Everyone just go to school" Manny told them and they got up, grabbing their bags, "and don't even THINK about screwing around today."

"Tell it to the girls." Peter and Declan laughed watching Mia, Holly J and Fiona. The girls started yelling at them and they got into an argument.

"STOP IT!" Emma yelled, getting in between as Sean and Lucas grabbed the back of Peter and Declans bags, shoving them towards the exit. Emma shook her head at everyone, "If you guys want to start trouble and let us be the blame for it go ahead, just know in the end, we'll all be split up and you won't ever have a building like this again."

Everyone looked down sadly, nobody wanted that.

They all left for school.

Emma ran a hand through her hair as Manny gave her a sympathic look and began leaving too. Sean walked up next to her and insisted, "He knows nothing, don't worry about it." He confirms, looking her in the eye sincerely.

Emma smiled a little but shrugged, "Just want them to know what could happen." She explained.

He smirked a bit, "Well you are good at laying down the law." He teased and she shoved him forward playfully.

He lied on the couch infront of them as Emma sat on the end and sighed. If they were to ever split up, Emma snuck a glance at Sean, she'd probably quit.

She'd miss everyone like heck.

The silly giggly girls, Jenna & Ali.

The troublesome boys, Declan, Peter, Riley and Blue.

The girly girls, Fiona, Holly J and Mia.

The happy anya.

The big tough Johnny even.

Brilliant Clare, Connor, and KC..but he kept that a secret.

"What's going on in that crazy head on yours?" joked Sean, watching Emma in a daze. She looked over and he grinned at her small blush of being caught in brain storming.

"I'm thinking YOU need to make room." Emma confirmed, trying to shove his legs but he somehow got them under and over her, making her fall on top of him with a yelp and a laugh until they connected eyes.

Her hands were on his strong chest, her long blonde hair dangling down as his baby blue eyes stared up at her. His waist laid between her thighs as she sat on his lap and their breathing got heavy.

Sean leaned up and crashed his lips to Emma's, it wasn't until Emma kissed back passionately that Sean grabbed the back of her head and deepened it. Emma moaned against the kiss and they kissed until breathless and when Emma moved up against Sean a bit, he groaned.

He moved his hands to the back of her thighs and with eyes still shut, she moaned when he gripped them and moved her a bit higher so he could sit up.

Emma's arms wrapped around his neck as his tounge entered her mouth and playfully kissed her and nibbled her lower lip. Emma felt his strong arms hold tight around her little waist, DAMN, how the bench press did good for him!

Emma finally tried to catch her breath as they tore apart and they leaned forehead to forehead.

"You know how long I've been wanting to do that?" Sean asked Emma.

Emma felt her heart pounded and her face go warm. Does HE know?

He caressed a piece of her hair behind her ear and Emma bit her lip, "This is against the rules." She said.

Sean smirked dangerously up to her, "Since when do we follow rules Emma Nelson?" she smiled back and then he moved his lips to her neck.

Emma shut her eyes, jesus, he knew every single thing of what to do to get her going already. She leaned back and then cupped his face, forcing him to kiss her again as she crashed her lips to his, well.. didn't really force him, he enjoyed it.

Meanwhile...

"we have to do something nice for them!" Mia declared, walking with the rest of the kids to school.

"Buy them beer?" Declan asked. They felt bad their head masters almost got caught in giving them freedom.

Holly J rolled her eyes, "That's something YOU guys would want." She taunts him and he smirked at her. Very true.

"Well we know Sean wants Emma." Peter added and Mia and Fiona nodded, defiantly!

"That's it! We could try to set them up." Fiona gasped and clapped.

Peter cringed and said, "Emma would kill us if she found out we were trying to set them up."

Clare walked ahead with KC and talked over her shoulder, "To my calculations, she likes him too, she gets a high temperature when-" Connor was nodding in agreement, since he did talk nerd.

Holly J shared an annoyed look with Declan and cut Clare off, "Ok geekasour, we get it, she wants him too... i think their just scared, so? Any ideas what to do?" she looked around.

Ali and Jenna giggled together as Ali spoke up, "Lock her in a room with Johnny and let her see Sean's a hero compared to the rest of the guys on campus?"

"Shut up!" Johnny snapped at her and her and Jenna went back to giggling.

"Send her flowers and say there from him?" Mia guessed.

"Do girls really like flowers? Isn't that corny?" Peter asked Mia and she shook her head no ridiculously at him.

"Too risky." Holly J informed.

Fiona sighed and told Holly J and Mia, "Us girls are clearly going to have to do some thinking." She eyed the boys, they were no help.

"Lets all meet up after school again and we'll tell you our plan." Holly J said, agreeing with Fiona.

"BREAK!" Riley and Blue cheered from walking in the back and laughed together, thinking this whole thing was too 'girly' for them.

After school, Mia, Holly J and Fiona were out first, finally everyone came but Peter. When the blonde boy came running over Holly J rolled her eyes, "finally."

"Whatever." Peter said, glaring, he hid something behind his back though.

"Did you think of something or not?" Declan taunted Holly J, stickin' up for his boy.

Holly J nodded to Fiona who nodded back and explained, "We're going to make the head masters dinner tonight, and we are NOT going to be doing anything tonight."

They all groaned.

Mia added, "We all know Lucas goes straight to the couch after dinner and Manny goes for a run so Emma and Sean will be alone if we aren't causing trouble so.."

"SO" holly J repeating, pointing at the boys, "We're serious, STAY in your rooms tonight."

"Fine." They all agreed and started walking back to their house.

"Hey Mia." Peter said as he grabbed her arm gently and she turned.

"Yeah?" she asked.

He stuttered nervously, "Um.. so.. I was thinking."

"You, Peter Stone, think?" Mia teased playfully and he grinned.

"Ha ha." He faked a smile but then asked, "Would you, I don't know... want to go to the school dance with me next week?" he brought out what he was hiding from behind him and gave it to her.

A rose.

"Oh Peter..." Mia said with a blush and nodded, "Yes."

"Yeah?" they both smiled

"Yeah." Mia declared and quickly leaned in, kissing him and he blinked.

Riley, Blue, Peter, and Declan... they were always surrounded by girls, but for some reason, Peter always had a crush on Mia.

He had no idea she would like him back since almost every guy in school wanted the 3 'girly girls'.

Then came Fiona's shriek, "Ew! What on earth are you doing Mia? We don't kiss boys in our building. They are gross." Everyone turned and stared.

"Their all gross." Jenna pitched in beside Ali

"The girls are grosser." Johnny snapped.

Ali was smiling romantically at Peter and Mia until she looked at Johnny and then smirked, throwing her arms around him and pecking him on the lips.

"Not so gross now, huh Johnny?" she taunted and walked off with Jenna. She had always thought how big tough Johnny would react to a kiss. It was priceless!

Peter and Mia were just still smiling at another as they walked back and slowly slipped their hand into anothers.


	3. Secrets

"I burned my hand!" pouted Mia by the stove and Peter rushed over to inspect it.

Fiona cried out, "THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!" she stomped her foot. Everyone ran around the kitchen frantically trying to make this dinner for their head masters.

"Want me to cut any vegatables?" Johnny asked, getting the big kitchen knife.

"The last thing I want is you with a knife!" Holly J exclaimed to Johnny over by the fridge, pouring wine into wine glasses and handing it to Ali and Jenna to put on the table.

Declan yelled to him as well, "But the knife down Johnny!"

Johnny rolled his eyes and went to go put it away.

Clare went over to Holly and Delcan, "To my understanding I'm sure the turkey is done, it may not be the timer set done, but it looks pretty golden to me."

"Whatever you say Clare, just get it out." Declan said.

Clare nodded toward KC and Connor who was just watching the mess until they nodded and went to open the stove where Mia and Peter were now making out.

Riley and Blue rushed in, "Their coming!"

Meanwhile, Manny walked with Emma ahead of Sean and Lucas by a foot and groaned, "I'm starving! I wonder what we could wrap up today."

"Stop!" came a voice and Anya stepped in from the kitchen door and blocked them.

"Honey." Manny said, "You do not want to block me from my eating, it's not pretty."

The other 3 laughed.

Anya peeked into the kitchen and then nodded, "Ok, you can come in now." She opened the door and instead of walking in, the 4 stared.

On their long dinner table only 4 plates were made, for them, there was mash potatoes, turkey, corn, wine-

"Did someone die?" Lucas had to ask.

Anya rolled her eyes, "no." She answered. The kids all smiled from around the table.

"Is it Christmas?" Sean asked.

"It's for you guys!" Jenna and Ali exclaimed at the same time, annoyed. They did do nice things for them sometimes!

Mia smiled and said, "To show our appreciation."

Emma slowly nodded but looked at them sceptically. The four walked to the ends chairs, Manny and Emma across from Sean and Lucas.

"Why's this feel like a date?" Manny taunted as the kids started to go.

Holly J whispered to Declan on their way out, "It's not for you..." he smirked back at her.

Sean looked to Emma upon Manny's words with a smirk. She smiled shaking her head at him.

They ate until they were stuffed and taking turns, the kids peaked out of their doors to spy.

Declan, Peter, and Riley snuck into Mia, Fiona and Holly Js room too keep watch after the others were too pooped from making dinner and passed out. Probably the first time in ever since they went to bed early.

"God how long do they eat for? It's been over a hour." Groaned Riley, peaking out the door and turning to them. Peter and Mia were already passed out on her bed, and Holly J was over by Fiona and Declan having a smoke.

"lets go distract them and get the dishes." Fiona told Riley and led him out.

Declan puffed his smoke as he snuck a glance at Holly J and then inhaled it deeply, looking away as he spoke, "so for once, Holly J comes up with a good plan."

"I always come up with brilliant plans." Holly J taunts and he just looks back at her with a smirk, she smiled looking away.

Oh no. Oh no no no. Holly J will NOT fall for Declan, not now, not ever. He was the schools most popular JERK. He can get any girl BUT her, that was rule. Now and forever.

So why was she feeling like this? Dammit.

"I'm going to go help with the dishes." She raced out.

Meanwhile, Fiona and Riley collected the dishes downstairs.

"I'm so full, skip jogging, I'm going to bed." Manny said, following Lucas out who nodded and put an arm over her, guiding themselves up the stairs. SLOWLY.

Sean got up as he watched Fiona and Riley go into the kitchen and then bent infront of Emma, putting his hand against her cheek, "I could still eat." He playfully nibbled on her ear right after the kiss.

"Eww" Emma said but giggled as she tried to get away from him, "Their going to come back out!" she stood up to leave but he pushed her back against the table.

"Their cleaning." He insisted, pressing his lips to hers. She moaned, not being able to resist.

In the kitchen, Fiona watched Riley as he did the dishes and she waited to dry them. When he went to give her the next plate, she leaned up and kissed him.

She felt nothing and pulled back to then blink. She looked at him and then shrugged, "Nothing."

Riley sighed, "Thank god."

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" exclaimed Fiona, a bit stung by the words.

"No-no.. it's just..." Riley sighed looking around and whispered, "Fiona I'm gay."

Fiona then put a hand over her mouth and giggled, he gave her an outraged look for her to wave her hands, "no, no. Oh god, do you think I kissed you cause I liked you? I meant 'nothing' as in I felt nothing... your a good looking guy Riley, any girl ... and boy." She smirked, "Would be lucky to have you."

"So?..." he drifts, what was that about then?

Fiona took a deep breath and said, "So I'm gay too.. i was just checking."

Riley eyed her, "you are? I don't believe it." He shook his head.

Fiona shrugged and explained, "I crushed on Holly J for a bit, that won't work out since her and Declan are so obsessed with another though.."

"Holly J and Declan do not-"

Fiona cut him off, "Oh come on, good secret hider to another? You know they want another, bad."

"Fine." He declared, nodding. He saw it too.

Holly J then came in, speak of the devil! "hey guys, need help?"

"Think we got everything covered." Fiona said, sharing a smirk with Riley.

Later that night, it started to snow, Emma laid in her room not being able to sleep until Sean texted her, she bit her lip while smiling but texted back.

2 minutes later, her door opened and he quietly shut the door behind him and ran to her bed, crawling on it and over to her as she couldn't help but laugh and they shared a kiss.

With him lying right on top of her Emma couldn't help but grind up against him, teasing him a bit, he knew she wasn't the type of girl to start dating someone and already have sex, so he very well knew she was teasing him, and it was mean.

Sex didn't mean everything though, so Emma moaned when she felt his hand sliding up her shirt, gripping her breast as he nibbled her neck. Pay back is a bitch.

Ok, damn, now she was thinking she WAS one of those girls who should give it up as soon as possible. No, No, think straight Emma.

As if knowing what she thought, and what she loved most about him, Sean crawled off of her and laid beside her.

He pulled her into his arms and they fell asleep.

THE WEEKEND.

"As you guys know..." Manny paced infront of the stairs where all the kids sat on the steps, "We will be gone for the weekend, to 'train'." She mocked, "So you guys will be getting Tracker himself, watching the building."

They all started yelling obsurb things at once.

"We know, we know!" Lucas said stepping up and crossed his arms, "So you got to be on your best behavoir."

"School dance is coming up anyways, you can go do stuff for that." Manny told them and they nodded, agreeing.

"where's Sean and Emma?" Lucas asked.

Emma woke up from a great sleep and smiled, still being in Sean's arms until she gasped and sat up. They were late!

"Sean wake up! Training today!" She shook him and he groaned as she hopped up and went to go get ready.

Emma's bathroom door opened and emma turned to Manny, oh god.

"Hey, want to go in a few?" she asked.

"How long do you think?" Emma asked, putting her toothbrush down.

"2 hours? I still got to shower"

"perfect." Emma nodded and then smiled when Manny left, Emma went running back to her room where Sean STILL lay asleep. Not a morning person at all!

"Wake up, I wanna play." Emma whispered in his ear and his eyes snapped open and she squeled when he jumped up, putting his arms around her waist and pulled her down on him.


	4. Tell Me It's Not Over

"Holly J?" squeeked Jenna in their doorway.

Mia filed her nails as Holly J painted hers, Fiona doing her toe nails.

She came, Ali, Claire and Anya behind her.

"J, girls want you." Mia said, annoyed.

"Huh?" blinked Holly J and looked, "Oh what?" she asked the girls.

"We are dying locked up in our rooms." Groaned Ali.

Fiona was first to snicker, "We all are honey, Tracker ain't no picnic."

Holly J nodded, agreeing and asked the girls, "So what do you think I can do about it? I'm no Emma and Manny, he isn't that creepy."

"Well you drive right? Can we go look for dresses?" Jenna asked hopefully.

Holly J couldn't help but smirk as she put her paint to the side, "Do you girls even have dates?" she asked.

Clare put her nose up, "KC." She said, folding her arms, "Unlike you guys, I have a boyfriend."

Mia snickered at her and said, "I have one too."

Holly J gasped turning, "You do not!"

"I like Peter." Mia admitted, shrugging, Holly J rolled her eyes.

"That's rude." Informed Anya. Her mother use to always tell her not to roll her eyes at people.

Ali got back into conversation "I'm going to force Johnny to go with me." Ali said proudly.

Holly J raised an eyebrow but then frowned deeply, nodding, made sense.

"Fine, lets go." She confirmed. They all cheered.

Meanwhile..

"Now take these files, read them over, and we thank you for coming in today to update your Head Master skills." An older teacher told people who looked all in their twenties.

They all got up and Emma met with Manny, "That..was exhausting."

"And extremely pointless." Sighed Manny to then gasp, "Hottie 101 coming over." She said as they hit the hallway.

The student teacher for English came to Emma, his name was Jesse, he was a babe.

"Hey Emma." He greeted.

"Hi Jesse." She said sweetly, Manny just drooled.

Behind them, Sean walked with Lucas and eyed the scene jealously.

"You going to the head masters dance party next week?" he asked her.

Emma shrugged, "Maybe.." she drifted. She wasn't sure if it was Sean's thing.. her thing though, oh she wished Sean would ask her.

"Student assistants and teachers were also invited." He told her, she nodded, he coughed and went on, "Which means I'll see you there, so if you need a date.." he drifted off with a charming smile. He then winked and walked off.

Sean madly stormed off, throwing the dumb files in the trash and went back home, Lucas behind him.

Emma didn't notice him by all the other dead masters passing, Manny hit her arm

"Ow!"

"Em!" Manny said in shock, "he's the hottest sub ever! Why didn't you agree?"

Emma hid her blush, "I'm seeing Sean now." She finally confessed.

Manny gasped.

Emma waited for another hit.

Manny aw'd in a sing song type and Emma laughed, rolling her eyes and walking ahead.

"We got to go to the dance now then!" Manny exclaimed, walking outside now.

Emma was about to answer until Darcy came over, building 4's Girl Head master.

"Hey guys!" she greeted and they smiled, "Did I overhear you talk about the dance next week?"

"Yup!" Manny happily answered, nudging Emma's side, "Ems going with the Sean Cameron."

"Oh really?" Darcy said, trying to keep nice but felt jealousy, he totally blew her off in highschool, she tried to shrug it off, "You guys want to go shopping?"

"Definatly." Emma said, smiling sweetly.

At the mall.

The three girls laughed carrying their shopping bags as they bumped into a very large group of girls.

"Manny!" Anya happily greeted with all the younger girls, "Emma!"

"Aren't you guys suppose to be in the dorm?" Emma asked, frowningly madly.

Holly J cringed and Mia looked away, Fiona finally stepped forward, "We snuck out." She sadly said.

Emma and Manny shared a fearful look. What if Tracker found them gone!

"UNACCEPTABLE!" he yelled, walking around Emma, Manny, Lucas and Sean who sat in chairs in his office.

Tracker was livid, found all the girls had snuck out.

"Clearly I have been stupid and let your guys' funny business pass for far too long!" he said, "3 rules were broken today, the girls snuck out, went INTO the city, and some girls even shop lifted a dress from a store."

Emma and Manny shared an annoyed look, Ali and Jenna.

"I don't even know where to begin." Spat Tracker, "Just disobedience from their head masters.."

Silence. They all looked down, or looked guilty.

"I'm splitting you up!" he shouted.

"What?" Emma exclaimed.

Manny also yelled, "No, you can't do that!" Tracker gave her an outraged look for talking back.

"Sir, those girls and boys are.. we've bonded with them." Emma tried to explain.

He shot back, "Too closely! Their restless, animals! I caught one of the boys starting a fire in his room!"

This time Lucas and Sean shared an annoyed look, Johnny. Sean sighed unhappily, he didn't want to be apart from Emma, or, as crazy as it sounded, those kids..he'd miss them too.

"One more week, start packing up." He told them, "Next semester you're all split into different buildings, and the kids will be split up too."

They four looked devastaded.

"SPLIT UP! Shrieked everyone as the 4 took the house that night in the dining room, everyone sitting.

"What'd you expect huh?" Sean snapped at them.

Emma looked at him, wow, she's never seen him actually snap at them. It was like a Dad finally yelling at his baby girls.

Sean eyed Ali and Jenna, "Specailly you two! You snuck out AND stole?"

"you taught us the five finger discount." Pouted Ali.

"Not to use on a day the friggen DEAN is watching you." Lucas yelled for Sean.

"We told you guys!" Manny said, shaking her head also disappointed.

Even the younger boys who always had something to say, said nothing.

That night, Holly J found herself unable to sleep and snuck down to the TV room, she sat on the couch sadly. Another figure came in and saw her, he sighed and dug his hands into his pockets.

She didn't even turn to look but sadly mumbled, "We're really being split apart.."

Declan sat next to her, "You can't be that upset, isn't that what you wanted? You hate us." He said with a snicker.

Holly J's mouth fell and looked at Declan, when about to lose something, you finally see their lack of values..and Holly J, really, really didn't want Declan to go.

"Is that what you think of me?" Holly J asked him, "Some mean hateful monster?"

Declan was shocked to actually see tears in Holly's eyes, they were suppose to be the alphas of their groups..and here she was, crying.

He felt terrible, and his heart sunk. He looked down and back up, "Actually.." he finally confessed, "I think your amazing."

Holly J felt her blushing cheeks, and looked down sheepisihly as Declan grinned wide, liking he had that effect on her.

"I've never seen anyone make you blush." He admitted and she slapped him.

She sighed and leaned back on the couch, "I wish we could stop this moving out from happening."

Declan sat in silence, to then get a lightbulb above his head, going off.

"I got an idea." He looked at her, amazing HE, Declan, had on. He happily leaned in and deeply kissed her before running out of the room.

HollyJ stared in awe and then he ran back, she laughed when he grabbed her hand and pulled her up, running up the stairs.

"Shut off the lights!" groaned everyone, they were all having a cute last slumber together in the biggest room, the girly girls room.

"Shhh." Hissed Holly J, "Everyone wake up." She ordered.

Back in the other room, in Emma's room, she curiously wondered where Sean was. He wasn't texting her or anything.

She went to his room and opened the door, seeing him shoving some clothes into his bag.

Emma sadly looked down, "Packing already?" she sadly asked, it shouldn't be TOO bad right, as long as they still took time out of their day and night to see another?

"Yeah" was all he said.

He was still upset about Jesse asking Emma to the dance, lets just say, he was a very jealous person, he didn't know that until he met Emma.

Emma walked more in and leaned on his doorframe, "Don't you want to hangout? We only have this week left." She reminded.

He stopped packing, stopped moving, "Why's it matter?"

Emma's heart cracked, and her throat stunk, her eyes starting to water. No! Don't let another boy make you cry! Emma glared at Sean, shaking her head, where did that come from?

"sorry, thought _**you**_ cared about **us**." Emma taunted and went to storm out, her lip trembling, the crying building up.

Sean sadly looked down and quickly went after her, grabbing her hand and brought her back to his room.

"Why didn't you tell Jesse to go fuck off? Why didn't **you **fight for **us**?" he asked madly, mocking her to show maybe she was not caring for them.

Emma's mouth fell, she thought not saying yes was a pretty big rejection. She wasn't use to being mean, besides, Jesse was nice, just wasn't her type. Sean was. Has been since she laid eyes on him.

"Sean, he just asked if I needed-"

"I heard him." Snapped Sean, he saw the whole scene, Jesse drooling over her, and even Manny gawking him.

So what? Did Emma want Jesse or him?

Emma bittered, "Then you heard me, and if you knew me well enough you'd know I only had eyes for someone else." She watched him, an unreadable look on his face.

Maybe it was because of all that was going on, losing everyone, losing another, losing the house, Sean has never been this harsh.

Emma shook her head sadly, "But I don't think I really knew him. Guess the end of this really shows true colors." Emma sniffed, holding in her cry.

Where was charming Sean? She loved her bad boys, but he was being so cold..

"Guess so." He snapped, thinking she meant the end of them. He knew he fell too hard, too fast, and it hurt him more than he could bare to hear her say this was the end of them.

If only they could see it was all a miscommunication.

Even the kids in the hall that heard them fighting, frowned deeply, giving another sad looks. Sean and Emma fighting? It really was the end of days.

Sean charged back to his bag and Emma closed her eyes, "Sean.. lets not fight. Next semester would just be wierd-"

"No it won't." Sean confirmed, grabbing his bag and she watched him storm past, "I quit."

Emma stared where he once stood, and her heart smashed into a billion pieces, her heart ached and he _just _left.

The kids sadly watched him slam the front door and Declan looked to Holly J, who looked at everyone else who nodded back at them, they went over the plan Declan had thought off, and they now they were all agreeing to it.

They were desperate.


	5. Cookies N love

**AUTHORS VERY IMPORTANT NOTE**

**As you guys can see, I'm trying to complete all my stories, just to give a warning, I'm going to stop writing. I feel my stories aren't being read anymore like they use to and my good ideas could be used somewhere else. It was fun while it lasted, and I'll always be a Jemma/Semma fan.. and for that, I am completing all my stories just for you guys..If there's anyone left**

Manny sadly pet Emma's hair as the girls laid on her bed, Emma crying her eyes out.

"He just..left?" Manny asked, not believing it. Then again, a bunch of things were happening now, crumbling apart.

Emma sniffed and nodded. She couldn't stop crying, god, she had really fell for Sean, she tried to act tough around guys, specially after her last break up..but Sean, Sean had her head over hells, she couldn't stop herself.

Now everything was falling apart.

Lucas came bursting in, without knocking, "You guys seen Sean?"

Manny glared at him and he gave a 'what?' look as Emma groaned, getting up and walking to the bathroom, bursting to tears again.

In the boys' room.

"Got the drugs?" Peter asked, Mia sitting on his lap as Riley and Blue nodding, going over.

Peter put his hand out and Riley gave them him, Peter winked.

"Good boy."

Clare, Connor and KC came in.

Mia spoke up on Peter's lap, "You guys get the receipe?" she asked.

The boys nodded and Clare spoke for them, "Photographic memory." She insisted, tapping her head.

Holly J and Declan heard this as they came in and grinned wickedly.

Let the fun begin.

The next day Emma dragged herself out of bed. She smelt something. Weren't the kids suppose to be in school? Great, another thing for Tracker to yell about.

Wait, it was Sunday. Emma sighed sadly, Sean had her world upside down.

She went down the stairs and into the kitchen, watching Jenna, Ali and..Johnny? Cooking.

"What are you guys doing?" Emma asked, crossing her arms.

Ali looked over, stiring mix in a bowl, "Is it a crime to cook?"

"Cookies?" Emma asked, seeing Jenna flip some onto a plate as Johnny put another load in.

Emma grumbled, she was in heart ache, she was allowed to have one! Screw diet.

"No touchie!" Jenna said, slapping her hand away.

"Are you sure this is made right?" Ali asked, staring in the bowl.

Emma gave an odd look, cookies were simple to make? What could be wrong?

"I'm the master of this stuff.. leave **it** to **me.**" He warned Ali, giving her a secretive look and she lifted her hands, letting it go and nodded.

Emma put her hands on her hips, "What are you guys up to?"

They all froze and narrowed their eyes at her, they all then acted innocent, "Nothing, leave us be..this is the last week we have together." Said Ali, pouting.

Emma just shook her head but left.

Upstairs, Anya watched Fiona twirling infront of her mirror with her dress on for the dance that was tomorrow.

Their head masters on the Friday. Moving out day would be Saturday.

Anya sighed, "I wish I could pull off dresses like you guys." She said

Fiona gave Anya a look, "You would if you stopped acting like a baby, and let your curves show, let alone throw that stupid bear out..and stop wearing animal sweaters."

Anya looked hurt, but just looked away as Fiona went back to staring at herself.

"Jenna.." Ali said, lying on her stomach on her bed as the blonde tried to fall asleep tonight, "Who are you going to the dance tomorrow with?"

"Connor." Jenna said lamely.

Ali bursted into giggles.

Jenna scoffed, "Your going with Johnny!" she shot back.

Ali sighed, "I love him." She insisted, Jenna joined in on the giggling.

NEXT MORNING..

Emma and Manny skipped down the stairs to stop in their tracks, "Woah.." drifts Manny and drooled.

Cookies everywhere. She went to grab one, "ow!" she yelped as Jenna walked passed and slapped her hand away.

"She does that." Emma muttered, walking to the front door that knocked.

Liberty.

"Hey." Emma greeted and Liberty lifted a disapproving eyebrow up. Emma gave a wierd look until handed a letter.

She opened it as Liberty went down the driveway. There was two papers, one flyer that read:

HEAD MASTER DATE:

Friday night! 4 more days!

Emma rolled her eyes, ripping it, moving onto the next paper.

It read..

MOVE OUT DATE: 5 more days!

Emma yelled down the driveway, "Thanks for giving me what I already know!" she shouted at Liberty uselessly and slammed the door closed.

"What's up?" Lucas asked, coming over to her, she just shoved the paper into his chest and he read it, then frowned.

They went back to the dining room where everyone stood now.

"As if you guys actually made food for the dance." Taunted Manny, something was up.

"Tracker is splitting us apart." Mia told her, "It's time we do a little sucking up." They all frowned sadly, nodding, each grabbing a plate and leaving, heads down.

The head masters shared strange looks.

As the doors closed the kids smiled and laughed with another, running to the dance hall to lay down their cookies.

Night came, and Emma and Manny checked on the girls to see if anyone needed help getting ready, Anya had asked for Manny to do her hair.

As they went into Holly J, Mia, and Fionas room, they gasped.

"Please don't look at another like you're our mothers and sigh happily." Taunted Fiona, wearing a purple long tight dress, her hair naturally curled up and looking beautiful.

Holly J's red strapless short dress made her hair look even more copper, she added red lipstick and looked amazing. Mia matched her dress to her hair, black, yet looked so elegant, putting pearls around her neck.

Manny and Emma couldn't resist, they did it.

The girls giggled as the door opened and both Emma and Manny put their hands onto their chest, as if their heart hurt.

Well, Emma's did, she was glad her girls were having fun getting ready, looking beautiful.

Jenna and Ali came in, matching silk navy blue dresses that cut off at their knees, Ali's was strapless where Jennas was wrapped around her neck. Clare followed them in, in a flowing short white dress, glasses off tonight, she looked pretty dang cute too.

"Awwww" sang Manny.

Last but not least, even the girly girls stared in awe. Anya. Anya came in, hair done without Manny and pinned up in a beautiful up do, curls coming down, some strands in her face. She put on make up and finally looked..mature. Her dress glittered a little and was dark dark blue, cutting up at her thigh, spegatti strapped.

"Anya.." breathed Fiona, approving, and she was gay! So that said something.

Anya blushed and then showed something behind her back, her teddy bear, she threw it into the trash Mia and the girls always lit on fire, and did it so herself.

The girls cheered and the head mistress' laughed, clapping.

Tonight would be fun.

"All the cookies are on the table?" Declan asked Johnny in the dance, it had music pounding, lights discoing.

People danced around them as they met up in the corner secretily.

"Sir yes sir." Taunted Johnny smirking, Declan smiled and nodded then went back to business.

He saw Holly J with Fiona and went over, she turned and tried not to blush, a smile grew to his lips.

"Can I have this dance?" he asked softly, nervously, gees. He was whipped by Holly J Sinclaire.

She took his hand though and the two smiled, dancing. Mia and Peter smiled at another as they danced too, eyeing the other pair.. see? Their dorm boys weren't so bad after all.

Ali giggled as Johnny pulled her on the dance floor, she passed Jenna a sorry look, leaving her with Connor.

KC and Claire began to dance too.

Anya went to Fiona who stood alone, "I'm all alone too." She insisted, passing her a supporting look.

Fiona smiled, seeing Blue coming over to them, "not for long, girlie." She said, seeing his eyes on Anya, then added, "Besides, I'm not alone, I rock being single. Look at everyone staring at me." She eyed all the boys on chairs gawking her, she just _chose_ not to dance.

Anya blushed when he held his hand out to her, smirking, she grew up, finally, and well. She went and danced with him.

"These cookies are amazing!" yelled some kids, wanting some more..something _about_ them..

Riley smiled happily, giving them more while standing behind the food table, "Give some to your friends!"

Some of Darcy's dorm kids were even shoving to have more by the end of the night.

"Man.. man I'm dying for some cookies." Drew said, running to the table, with his buddies Sav and Danny.

"Yeah man they were soo...good..you know?" Sav asked Fiona, now standing with Riley.

She tried to hide her laughter and nodded, the boys' eyes were so red.

Danny snorted, "Dude you just said man like..so much." He drifts off as Sav and Drew looked at him.

They bursted into fits of laughters, Riley raised an eyebrow to Fiona, well this worked easily.

"tell you what big boys." Said Fiona, leaning forward. They stopped and stared their bloodshot eyes at her in adoration, "You throw a party after this dance, we'll bring some more."

They nodded frantically.

"Do you hear that?" Manny asked Emma and Lucas, sitting in the TV room watching a movie and muted it.

The Notebook.

Lucas was thankful it had no sound now, rolling his eyes. Emma couldn't agree more, it was making her miss Sean even more. She glanced down at her phone.. not even a call.

"Shh." Manny said and then they finally listened.

"Are they all home?" Lucas asked, he heard it, soft chanting, loud music.

They got up and walked out the front door, building 2 was going at it, music blaring from there building.

"Oh no." Emma said and stormed over with the other two, this was Darcy's building, did their kids do this?


	6. Uh Oh, We're In Trouble

"Say cheese!" Ali happily told the kids, partying in dorm #2, the house was falling apart, partying so hard.

They brought some more special cookies, brownies too ! And ofcourse some booze.

The teens happily took cellphone pics and camera pictures during their party.

"Cheeeeese."

Emma and Manny stepped inside, Lucas stayed back to hold the fort.

Manny stopped the music and everyone gasped, turning.

"What is going on!" Manny exclaimed, Emma crossed her arms.

Mia stepped foward, "I know your mad.." she drifts and they nod frantically, Mia put her head and walked past them "It's just.."

As she drifted off Emma and Manny shared looks but followed her into the kitchen.

Mia finally finished, "It's just I'm really sorry we have to do this." She walked around them and ran out back the door, closing and locking the kitchen door behind her.

"MIA!" they yelled together and music pounded again, clearly ignoring them.

They turned to see Darcy and another boy head master, "they got you two huh?" Manny asked Darcy, knowing their kids well.

They nodded.

"They locked us in here!" the guy exclaimed.

Darcy was more calm and explained, "They blackmailed us, said if we told or fought against the party, we'd be fired." Darcy explained.

"What the hell has gotten into them!" Emma asked, wide eyed.

The morning came around and Manny yawned, waking up and noticed the door opened.

"finally!" she said, and shook Emma awake.

They walked over bottles, broken chairs and some people still passed out, none of their kids there anymore.

Sept for Peter who was video taping the ruined house.

"Peter!" exclaimed Emma and chased after him, "Do you think this is funny!"

"You gotta trust us!" he yelled, running away as fast as he could.

Luckily, they had school, so they got to avoid the head masters' punishment.

"what do we do now?" Mia asked, sitting at their schools lunch table that day after school, trying to not go back home.

"I say we go find Sean." Admitted Peter.

Holly J nodded, "lets go." She went to rise up until Blue put his hand up, shaking his head no.

Declan laughed and nodded, "Us boys will do it." He still teased Holly J, "You know, man to man."

"Boys to man." She taunted back playfully, yes..they were dating now, doesn't mean the cute bantering had to stop.

"whatever." He shot back with a smirk, "What are you useless girls going to do?"

"**We **have our own master plan." She taunts and left with the girls, the guys then exited.

The guys stood at a car auto shop and Sean leaned on the front of the truck, one knee up.

"You have to come back." Begged Riley, standing with the boys across from Sean.

Sean snickered, whipping his hands around his rag from the grease of the last car he worked on.

"Why?" he challenged.

"One, cause we need you back." Declan said the obvious.

Blue nodded, "Yeah man, more girls than guys now."

"hmph." Sean chuckled a bit, always a war with the sex's.

"And Emma misses you." Peter insisted, lifting a hand an eyebrow knowing that's got to make Sean come back.

Sean tried to hide how much that hit him, he looked down and squinted his eyes looking back up, "she said that?" he slowly asked.

"Well.." drifts Peter..not exactly, but come on! It was obvious.

Sean rolled his eyes and bittered, "Get gone guys, I got work to do."

They frowned and turned, but Declan turned back.

"You know, you were part of our family too just days ago." He said and snapped, "It wouldn't of been so easy for us as it was for you to walk out."

Sean worked on the truck again as they walked away, he frowned deeply and looked over his shoulder.

Meanwhile, Tracker sat up when he heard noise, a knock of his office door.

In came in Holly J.

"Mr Tracker?" she asked, Mia and Fiona followed in after, holding one last plate of cookies. Mia laid it down for her.

He eyed Mia a bit..mysteriously then looked at them.

"Girls." He purred, leaning back in his chair.

"We just wanted..to leave you some goodies." Fiona said, pointing at them.

He chuckled and told them, "Your still going to all be split apart."

"Ofcourse." Holly J said, nodding, "But take this as our apology."

Tracker eyed them but leaned forward, taking a bite and gave an impressed look.

"Hmm, they're good." He said, amazed, and chew some more.

"Yes..they are." Smirked Fiona, closing his office door with them in there still.

Mia smirked back at her and looked to Holly J who took her cellphone out, pressing her Camera applicant.


	7. Since You've Been Gone

The next day was Tuesday, 3 more days til the head dance.

"I don't even think I'm going." Emma mumbled, watching Manny and Darcy do their nails for it.

"Your joking." Darcy said, turning her head to look at Emma.

Emma shook her head sadly and Manny frowned, upset for her her.

"Call him Emma." Manny confirmed.

Emma angered, "He has to call me!" she looked down, 4 days now..didn't he miss her?

Darcy and Manny shared a pity look for Emma.

That night, Emma found herself, alone. She stood infront of the mirror and changed into her dress and watched herself in it.

She looked beautiful, hair not even done yet either, it was a skin tight lace dress with underlining that matched her skin, sexy yet beautiful at the same time. It had sleeves that were tight and only went to her elbow, her chest wide open, perfect for her diamond necklace.

"You look good." She heard and turned.

Lucas stood at the door and frowned, the girl was hurting over Sean, he kept telling Sean over and over on the phone to call her, he was being an idiot, they both were.

"Doesn't matter, not going." Emma muttered.

Lucas eyed her, "Your going. If I have to throw you my shoulder and drag you there myself." He taunted and she smiled sadly at him.

The next day, Wednesday, it was like a countdown. You know that feeling, the funner you have the faster the time?

The dreading you felt for a day, the faster it came.

It was already night and everyone sat quietly, unsure of what was going to happen, they ate dinner and some either ate slowly or didn't eat at all.

Thursday.

Emma and Manny began to panic, though of anything they could to stop this moving out from happening.

But they could think of nothing.

Meanwhile, the kids had snuck out once again, but for good reason, they went to Trackers office.

Tracker jumped when they all formed in, crowding his office.

"What! What the hell is going on!" he yelled at them.

"We need to talk." Peter said, crossing his arms.

They all did.

Tracker began to look terrified.


	8. Time After Time

"Last chance." Peter warned Sean, back at the auto shop.

He sighed, crossing his strong arms over his chest.

"Yeah!" Declan said beside Peter, "You come back or we totally band you from ever talking to us again."

Sean gave a taunting look, as if it'd bug him..he then sighed, maybe a little. God they were like annoying brothers.

"It's not that easy." He told them sadly.

"How come?" shot Riley.

"Yeah you poofter," Blue said, Riley shot him a look, Blue added, "Take the tampon out your ass and go fight for your girl."

Peter nodded and then smirked, "She is going with Jesse you know.. since you left." He lied.

Sean looked at him and clenched his jaw, tightening his grip around the wrench he held. His blood boiled.

"So you not coming back then?" Declan asked, getting the hint at Sean not speaking.

"Fine, lets leave guys." Snapped Riley, walking and leading them off.

Peter turned and admitted to Sean, "I looked up to you." he then snickered and shook his head, walking off.

Sean looked away and around his new job uneasily.

"Em?" Holly J whispered, coming into Emma's room who just slept in her bed, even though it was 6pm.

"What are you doing?" freaked Fiona, turning on the light.

Emma groaned, heartbreak made her sad..and sleepy..lifeless.

"Your suppose to be getting ready for your dance." Mia said, the rest of the girls following behind her.

Emma grumbled, "What's the point?"

Mia sat down and reminded, "You bought a pretty dress you look beautiful in, that's the point."

Emma shrugged, "I just have to get up early tomorrow to pack anyways..we all do." She looked at them so sadly.

They all shared looks without Emma, like she wasn't in on something.

"Just do us this last favor and go." Holly J begged, they all pouted, nodding and pleading.

Emma shook her head...not without Sean.

"Sorry guys." She said, falling back in bed. She was hopeless..

Lucas then came in and leaned on the door smirking, "I said I'd drag you remember?"

"You all are evil." Emma declared, seeing he was serious as Manny came in smiling, holding a curling iron.

"I'm doing your hair." Manny declared.

"Hot." Was all the girly girls had to say when Emma was finished up, in her beautiful lace dress, her long blonde hair curled into one big curl tossed to the side. She put on her silver chained necklace, big diamond on the end.

"Owww" joked Clare even, clapping.

"Awww." Said Fiona, putting her hand to her heart as Manny stepped out too.

"Shut up." Manny laughed, seeing they were mocking Emma and her from their dance night.

Manny looked great too, wearing a pink hip hugging strapless dress.

"Ladies." Sighed Lucas, pretending the work of a pimp was so hard, he stretched his arms out and they laughed, both hooking arms with him as they walked out.

The Dance was nice, romantic looking with candles and dim light, the tables clothes with crème color blankets. Everyone danced to the music and emma and Manny laughed at Lucas' moves, when they went out to dance.

They took a breather and went to the punch table.

"Hey Em." Smiled Jesse, coming over.

Both Manny and Lucas shared a look, narrowing eyes at Jesse, then Emma.

Emma coughed and greeted awkwardly, "Hey Jesse."

"So..you think you could spare a dance for me?" he asked, slyly grinning.

Emma shook her head, "Um.. I don't think so." She declared but apologised, "I'm sorry."

"Seeing someone?" he asked, rejected.

"Not anymore." Emma admitted, playing with her hands and looked down sadly. A sad memory crossing her mind..

_Emma finally tried to catch her breath after Sean kissed her, and they leaned forehead against forehead._

_"You know how long I've been wanting to do that?" Sean asked Emma._

"Ouch, that must of insulted him more." Lucas said about Jesse's rejection when Emma told him she wasn't seeing anyone, but still didn't want a dance.

"You think?" laughed Manny until they stopped when seeing their dorm kids come in and over to them.

"What the.." drifted Lucas.

"You guys!" exclaimed Manny, they weren't suppose to be here!

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked.

Ali smiled beside Jenna and Johnny, saying, "We wanted to be here to the announcement."

"What announcement?"Manny asked confused.

"Ahem." The microphone on the stage squeeked and Tracker stood at it, he paused for a second as he saw all building 4 there, he looked nervous, he finally spoke again, "I just wanted to say something. I gave notice to the other dorms that they would need to make room for building 4's kids.." he swallowed hard,"I want to take that back, and please ignore my asking of you to do so, they are staying in building four."

The dorm kids cheered, jumping up and down, the couples hugging.

"What?" Emma asked in shock.

"OH MY GOD!" Manny shrieked happily and hugged Lucas tightly.

"you guys did this..didn't you?" Emma eyed them.

The guys smiled guiltingly, "Well.." drifted Riley.

"Yes." KC spoke up, which he didn't a lot, but took pride in this. Emma laughed.

"It went like this..." Johnny reminded her, "those cookies we made? My special recipe, filled with weed."

Emma's mouth dropped, "You drugged everyone?"

"Everyone and the Dean." Peter said happily, Declan high fived him and they laughed.

"Tracker?" Manny asked in terror but had to laugh, couldn't of been that bad since Tracker just gave them back their dorm!

"We took pictures of it all." Mia said, shaking her cellphone.

"You sneaky devils." Lucas had to admit. He was so proud!

Blue told the story... "It happened like this.."

"_School board won't be so happy seeing these pictures." Holly J said, after leading everyone into Tracker's office that Thursday night._

_She smacked pictures down, him downing cookies, then looking uberly stoned, the next, drinking with all the girls. One of Fiona kissing his cheek as he highly smiled, clearly doped up. _

"_We have you, kissing a teenage girls cheek too, who is DRINKING." Fiona said, showing him the picture of him kissing her cheek back. What? She did it for her friends!_

"_oh my god!" Tracker said in horror._

"_Yeah, we went there." Admitted Declan, holly J smiled proudly._

"_You little.." Tracker could just ring their little evil necks._

_Mia spoke up, "Also, we'd love to point out to the school board of our big party in building 2, so..if you're going to kick us out of our building, you have to do the same to building 2." She showed him pictures of building 2 partying hard, that was the night of their dance, when they locked the masters up and ruined __**everything**_

"_Who the hell raised you?" Tracker said in disgust, but they happily smiled._

"_Our head masters." They proudly confirmed at once._

"_They made us strong, and happy." Clare declared, shaking her head at him as if to ask how dare he try to split them up._

_Anya nodded and said, "And above all, they made us family." They all smiled at another, nodding._

_Tracker swallowed nervously when Riley and blue took threatening steps toward him, "If you try to ruin them, or us.. we will ruin you." _

"_Fine!" Tracker squeeked._

_WOOO!_

"_Get your asses out of here! I don't want to ever speak of this again!" Tracker yelled. They started to pile out but Declan and Holly J turned._

"_Just stay away from us and we'll stay away from you." Holly J said, blowing him a kiss and left._

"Oh my god, you guys!" Manny exclaimed, but was impressed by the story.

So that's why they've been so sneaky.

"Well..am I the only one thats going to say it?" Emma said, looking displease.

They all frowned.

Emma smiled, "We're finally back to being a family!" they all cheered and shared hugs, music blasting and going with their perfect moment.

_**If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
Time after time**_

They pulled apart and Emma shared a hug with Manny, until Manny pulled away and raised an eyebrow.

"Think your dates here." She gave Emma a look until backing off and smiled, watching Emma turned.

Emma was confused until she saw Sean come in, looking around awkwardly but glancing at her sadly.

She sadly looked down but was overly happy he came, even if in just jeans and a white wife beater with..grease? On it? Who cares, he looked hot as always, muscels popping out.

Emma went over and he dug his hands into his pockets, "Heard the announcement." He said.

Emma nodded, smiling slightly, happy about it but still sad about **them**.

_**You said go slow  
I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds**_

He took a closer step to Emma and sighed unhappily, "I'm also _really _sorry for being a rude, jealous jerk." He confirms.

Emma gave him hopeful eyes and he shook his head at himself, looking down.

"I fell for you the moment I saw you, which wasn't expected since I never cared to ever chase a girl, but I always find myself just thinking constinatly about you-"

Emma shut him up as she kissed him, he smiled against the kiss and pulled her close, kissing her back.

_**If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you, I will be waiting  
Time after time**_

They pulled away breathless and smiled lovingly at another, Sean holding his hands around her tiny waist.

"you look beautiful." He told her and her heart skipped, smiling widely.

She then shut her eyes, slightly embarrassed as they heard their dorm kids cheering from the side and oh'ing so immaturely to their kiss.

Sean just laughed and kissed her again._****_

Time after time  
Time after time  
Time after time

And the dorm would always live happily, insanely forever.. because that's what Building 4 at St Adams Acedemy was.


End file.
